rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Freberg
Malcolm Freberg is a three time Survivor contestant and the winner of Mr. Survivor 2014. Bio Malcolm played during Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Caramoan, and Survivor: Game Changers. In his first season, he started out on the Matsing tribe and was one of the last two people left on his tribe. He was able make new bonds with members of the Tandang tribe and made it to fourth place. Malcolm returned the next season on the Favorites tribe. He became a target after the blindside of his ally Corinne Kaplan at the merge, and he was able to skirt danger multiple times with his "Three Amigos" alliance. He is most well known that season for saving his entire alliance by playing two Hidden Immunity Idols in one night and booting Phillip Shepherd. Unfortunately, Malcolm was voted out the next round and finished in ninth place. He would later win the final Sprint Fan Favorite award at the Caramoan reunion. In Game Changers, Malcolm was voted out fourth after both the Nuku and Mana tribes attended Tribal Council together to eliminate one person. Malcolm's closest ally J.T. Thomas informed his previous Nuku tribe members of his tribe's plan, which allowed Mana to play an idol on Sierra Dawn Thomas and vote singularily for him. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): December 17, 2012Interviews with the Survivor Philippines Final Four Malcolm first appeared in his exit interview following Philippines. Malcolm joins Rob to talk about what went on in the game after a long night of partying. Rob wants to know why Malcolm didn’t go through with voting out Denise at the final four. Malcolm reveals that he was trying to get Mike and Lisa to agree to vote out Denise in the next round. Malcolm felt like once he had gotten Lisa and Skupin to go along with his plan, he felt like he had already won the game. Malcolm also explains why he didn’t lie to Denise at the final four of the game. Malcolm discusses with Rob the way that he was able to get Mike Skupin and Lisa Whelchel to stay loyal to him until the final four by taking advantage of their bonds to family and faith. Malcolm also explains what a thrill it was for him to go and be on Survivor after watching the show for such a long time. Plus, Malcolm discusses when Lisa found his hidden immunity idol and how that almost cost him the game. Second Appearance (Exit Interview): April 25, 2013Malcolm Freberg Survivor Caramoan Exit Interview Malcolm's next appearance was his exit interview after being voted out in Caramoan. He talked with Rob about Andrea staking out his Idol hunt, his Idol manuever the previous week, and much more. Third Appearance: October 1, 2013Special Guest Malcolm Freberg Joins Stephen for Survivor Know-It-Alls Malcolm filled in for Rob for Survivor Know-it-Alls following the third episode of Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Fourth Appearance: June 18, 2014Mr. Survivor, Malcolm Freberg, on His New Project: ‘Wayfaring’] After winning Mr. Survivor, Rob recorded a podcast with Malcolm covering "Wayfaring," a new crowd-based travel web series. Fifth Appearance: January 29, 2015Malcolmcast | An Interview with Mr. Survivor Malcolm returned to the podcast six months later for a conversation about Survivor, his candid opinions on Jeff Probst, and a quiz about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sixth Appearance: December 3, 2015Malcolm Freberg Recaps Survivor Cambodia Episode 12 Malcolm did his first recap podcast after the twelfth episode of Survivor: Cambodia. Seventh Appearance (Exit Interview): March 23, 2017Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 3/23/17 Malcolm gave his exit interview after being voted out in Survivor: Game Changers. He gave his thoughts on the twist from the episode, as well as the chaos that ensued at Tribal Council that led to his elimination. Mr. Survivor 2014 Since he competed on Survivor in the year 2013, Malcolm was an eligible contestant to be voted Mr. Survivor 2014. On February 4, 2014, Malcolm was revealed to be one of the top three vote getters in the first round of popular voting and therefore moved on to the next round.The LIVE Mr. Survivor 2014 Top 3 Finalist Countdown In his finalist interview on February 13, Malcolm talks about what he would plan to do as the winner of Mr. Survivor, and showed off his various talents, including coming up with the official "RHAP" cocktail.Mr. Survivor Finalist Interview: Malcolm Freberg After participating in a live debate with fellow finalists Tyson Apostol and Aras Baskauskas, it was revealed on February 24 that Malcolm had won the title of Mr. Survivor with 46.7% of the final votes.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2014 in our Final Results Show Other Appearances and Facts *Malcolm previously dated Survivor: Worlds Apart contestant So Kim. References External Links *Malcolm's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor